(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination coin dispenser and numerical register device that is particularly useful in an automobile. In particular, the present invention is a device having a change holder and a five-digit numerical indicator that is adapted to be mounted on an automobile visor. By flipping the visor down, a driver can reach the device to store change, find coins for a parking meter or for paying a toll charge and at the same time, the driver can check the numerical display. Having easy access to coin change represents a safety advantage of the present invention because it eliminates the need for the driver having to reach into her pockets or purse while driving, in an attempt to find change for a toll booth. With the device, the driver can also readily check elapsed mileage on a trip or miles until the next oil change or routine service check-up, or other like occurrences. When the driver is finished using the device, she simply flips the visor up, and the device is safely hidden from view. The device can also be mounted on other parts of a car which are readily accessible by the driver, although the visor mounting is preferred.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has described various types of coin holders and thumb wheel operated mileage record/maintenance interval indicator devices. Illustrative of the prior art devices are U.S. Pat. No. 1,500,407 to McLavey; 1,694,048 to White; 2,497,365 to McMurtry; 2,553,257 to Honeyman; 3,169,331 to Herster; 3,245,522 to Pearson; 3,297,249 to Light; 3,393,688 to Saverino; and 3,776,177 to Bryant et
McLavey describes a thumb wheel type mileage indicator for mounting on a vehicle cowl (dashboard) for reminding the driver when to fill up with oil or gasoline. The device is comprised of an elongated, hollow bar with five indicia wheels disposed inside A portion of each wheel extends beyond the bar for thumb control of the wheels. The indicia are viewed through openings provided in the bar.
White describes an indicator device for reminding drivers when the oil on the crankcase is to be changed or for indicating the elapsed mileage. The device is comprised of an elongated, hollow bar having five indicia wheels mounted in the bar. The indicia are viewed through openings in the bar and the wheels are set by inserting a probe into a corresponding slot in the bar to advance each of the wheels to the desired indicia.
McMurtry describes a coin change holder that is mounted on the dashboard of an automobile. The holder provides for mounting several coins so that they can be easily reached by a driver.
Honeyman shows a coin holder with a time indicator for indicating when to put money into parking meters. The device has a circular, disc shaped body comprised of opposed faces. One of the faces provides for mounting the time piece while the opposite face has three portions that serve as coin receptacles. The coins are deposited in the receptacles from openings in the edge of the holder.
Herster describes an indicia indicating device which is preferably useful in connection with servicing an automobile. The device provides a plurality of indicia carrying wheels arranged so that indicia on the perimeters of the wheels may be selected and positioned in registering with a plurality of windows. This way, mileage FIGURES may be shown to indicate the time at which a car needs to be serviced.
Pearson shows a coin and small article utility tray for automobiles.
Light describes a maintenance aid indicator comprised of a hollow, elongated bar with indicia wheels rotatably mounted in the bar. The wheels are numbered to indicate calendar days until an event or the specific date of the next scheduled maintenance service.
Saverino shows a stacked coin dispenser in the form of a U-shaped channel with a closed end and a partially cut away end for dispensing coins from the device. A slideable bumper in the channel urges the coin towards the dispensing end.
Bryant et al describes a service reminder apparatus for indicating mileage for various automotive maintenance periods. The apparatus has a plurality of numerical indicia carrying wheels arranged in rows and columns. Each of the wheels are rotatable from the rear of the apparatus and are visible individually from the front. Indicia adjacent to each row indicate the type of maintenance to be performed.
The prior art devices work well, however, there is a need for a portable device that provides both a coin receptacle and a numerical display. The present invention enables a driver of an automobile to safely reach coin change and to easily check the numerical display without compromising the drivers ability to be in control of her automobile. The present invention is also portable and light weight. This enables it to be carried in a pocket or a purse or it can be mounted in any conveniently accessible place in an automobile so that the driver or user can carry the coin receptacle and numerical display of the present invention wherever she goes.